


One For The Couch

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Daniel getting annoyed at Jack so Jack sleeps on the couch but they can’t sleep without each other and Daniel comes and cuddles up to Jack on the couch like ‘I’m sorry’ and they sleep on the couch because everything is comfortable when they’re together like that. (✿◠‿◠)"<br/>Written for my own post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Allison, Emily and Simone. May the JackDaniels squad live on. <3

It was three am when Jack opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. He hung up his coat and hat on the coat stand, dropping his keys onto the small table in the hall beside when Daniel had left his, and made his way into the main room. 

_“Maybe if you’d fucking listened to me then we wouldn’t be having this problem!”_

_“Listen to you? If I listened to you then I’d have more holes than a back alley road.”_

Jack sighed, running his hands over his face and sat on the armrest of the couch as he untied his shoes, tucking them away under the coffee table so no one would trip over them.  
He and Daniel had been fighting all afternoon, shouting loud enough to distract every SSR agent from their work and turn their arguing into a spectator sport complete with ‘ooo’s and hisses at particularly harsh comments.

_“Really? So the part when I saved your life by yelling “get down”… that doesn’t matter? Just a normal day at the office?”_

Daniel had been right of course- he usually was- but Jack was too stubborn to back down, determined to be the loudest voice and to get his way.

_“Our lives aren’t exactly risk free! I expect you to have my back and not get mad when things don’t go the way you want them too.”_

_“Mad? Oh, I’m not even close to mad. I am furious, Jack, so don’t even think for one second that I’m letting your pig-headed, stone-faced attitude slide.”_

_“Daniel. Daniel! Sousa, get your ass back here. Where’d you think you’re going?”_

_“Somewhere that’s not near you!”_

So Jack had taken night-shift and used all his emotions to work so hard that he cracked the case wide open before he headed home. But the case was something he could handle and Daniel was something he could not. 

He turned off the light and collapsed back on the couch, shifting the cushions and staring up at the ceiling. Exhausted, he waited for himself to drift off but his mind kept wandering and wandering, unable to shut off. 

_This is pathetic. You don’t need Daniel to sleep._ Jack told himself, rolling onto his side and tucking his knees up to his chest. _Think about something else._ But thinking about something else just brought him back to how weird it was to not have Daniel pressed against him. He shifted again, moving onto his front and then onto his back. 

Time passed slowly, the sounds of the city mixed with the ticking of the clock and Jack’s occasional grunts and sighs. It must have been at least half an hour before Jack heard the familiar pattering of cat paws on the floorboards. 

“Hey, Chad. Did Daniel leave the door open?” Jack asked, reaching down to scratch between Chad’s ears. 

“Daniel couldn’t sleep, actually.” Daniel announced his presence and Jack looked up to find his boyfriend leaning against the door frame, barely more than a shadow in the low light. “I thought I’d be able to sleep when you got home but...” he shook his head, making his way over to the couch, hovering uncertainly, “I just can’t sleep without you.”

Jack moved over and opened his arms. Daniel lay down against him, letting Jack pull him close and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m sorry. You were right.” Jack said and Daniel hummed. 

“Doesn’t matter who was right; the bed was still cold without you.” Daniel mumbled and Jack laughed. 

“I love you.” He said and he could feel Daniel smiling. 

“I love you too.”

It didn’t matter that sleeping on the couch was uncomfortable and that it would have taken a small amount of effort to move to the bed. What did matter that Jack could put his arms around Daniel, listen to his breathing and finally sleep.


End file.
